hell hath no fury
by hummingyay
Summary: Chat Blanc spoilers. Gabriel thought it'd be a good idea to bully a 14-year-old in front of her parents. Sabine would like him to reconsider his actions.


**Notes: **I've said this before, but it bugs me that Marinette's parents didn't really do much when Gabriel threatened her and Adrien other than throwing them out of the bakery. You can bet that if Marinette were my kid, there would've been a street fight (:

* * *

**hell hath no fury**

Sabine Cheng considered herself a patient woman.

She had to be. She was a business owner, running one of Paris' most successful bakeries. She was the wife of a man who wore his heart on his sleeve, prone to emotional outbursts when someone he loved was hurting. She was the mother of the most wonderful girl on the planet, who sometimes struggled to find her own footing in the world.

Sabine was raised to listen twice before speaking, perfectly playing out her role as the loving, empathetic mother, wife, daughter, sister and friend.

Though she was more than content lovingly watching over her family, she did not hesitate to step in whenever her family was hurting.

It seemed to Sabine that Gabriel Agreste severely underestimated the wrath of a Cheng woman.

White hot rage filled the woman upon witnessing how Gabriel addressed her husband in daughter, his stoic secretary standing there holding the tablet transmitting the call. The secretary, Nathalie, if Sabine remembered correctly, shot Sabine a look, daring the mother to speak up if she dared.

Marinette's sobs triggered a dangerous glint in Sabine's gray eyes, and she swept around her daughter standing between her and the _monster _behind the screen.

"Monsieur Agreste," Sabine began, her normal sweet disposition gone along with her patience, "Did I hear you _threaten _my daughter? In _my _house? With my husband and myself here right in front of you and your—" she eyed Nathalie disdainfully, "—_errand _girl?"

(Sabine could've smirked when she noticed Nathalie bristle at the dig.)

She found that Gabriel Agreste was an arrogant, callous, cold, pathetic man, who only saw their children as pawns in whatever plans he had for his grand scheme.

Sabine had heard plenty about Adrien's father.

Brilliant designer (she was fairly certain Marinette could design circles around him.) Social recluse. A terrible excuse for a parent (Adrien was too polite to relay this last detail, but Sabine knew.)

She found it to be the ultimate irony that the man reached out to her family only to throw out wild accusations and to make her daughter break down in tears.

Sabine knew his goal was to hurt her daughter and Adrien. His official reasoning a crock of _shit_, and Sabine was well aware of it. From Adrien's own account of his father's absence in his life, Sabine knew that Gabriel didn't care at all for Adrien's well-being.

Who made sure that he was fed?

Who made sure that he was happy?

Who asked him how his day was?

Who witnessed that the past month of his life was most likely the happiest he had ever been?

It certainly wasn't Gabriel Agreste. Sabine had been there from the day Adrien was officially introduced as Marinette's boyfriend. She'd heard all the stories about Gabriel, and to be perfectly honest, she _dared _the fashion designer to try her.

Her eyes narrowed at the tablet screen, waiting for Gabriel to respond.

He didn't seem to appreciate the challenge from the petite woman.

"Certainly not, Madame Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel replied coldly, "I am merely pointing out that I cannot have your daughter tarnishing the Gabriel _brand_. She cannot be around my son—"

"Yes, I understand that you're prioritizing your business over your son's feelings," Sabine dismissed with a wave of her hand, "but the way that my husband and I witnessed this conversation is that _you _threatened _my _14-year-old daughter, and threatened to abuse your _14-year-old _son."

"Madame Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel hissed, "It would be wise for you to not make such a dangerous assumption, as it would be unfortunate if I were to take _legal _action."

"Legal action?" Sabine scoffed, "You can review the CCTV footage we have here and decide whether or not that's the course of action you want to take. And just so we're clear, it's Madame _Cheng_."

Sabine had the pleasure of seeing Gabriel's face contort with rage. His steely blue eyes narrowed at the woman, and his mouth twist into a full-on scowl. She could imagine it was a look that had made many fashion designers cower with fear in his career.

It was unfortunate for him that Sabine wasn't afraid of him.

_'Try me, asshole._' Sabine thought, '_Don't think I won't report you for this.'_

"Your daughter will end this relationship with my son, effective immediately," he said with finality.

Sabine laughed humorlessly, marching up to Nathalie and leaning down to the tiny lens at the top of the screen.

"_And who are you to be giving my _daughter_ orders, you piece of shit_?" Sabine asked with a smile. She heard Marinette gasp in the background beside Tom, obviously unused to hearing her mother use such language, and especially with Adrien's father.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Who are you to come onto _my _property into _my place of business_ and harass my _child_? And, as if that isn't terrible enough, you go on to _threaten _withdrawing your son from school and cutting him off from his friends if you don't get your way? That's considered _abuse_, not that you would know anything about that."

She didn't let him continue now that she was on a roll.

"Gabriel Agreste," Sabine continued, "You are a _pathetic _excuse of a parent and an all-around horrible human being. It's beyond me how you managed to have a son as wonderful as Adrien, you clearly don't deserve it. Now, get off my property before I call the authorities and I'd better not see you, your errand girl, or your tablet within a 15-kilometer _radius _of my family ever again!"

Angrily, Gabriel directed Nathalie to leave the bakery, leaving an enraged Sabine with her little family.

Distantly, she heard the back door from the house open, and Adrien entered through the door.

"Adrien!" Marinette gasped. She sprinted towards her boyfriend, throwing her arms around the boy and burying her head into his shoulder. Adrien pressed his lips against Marinette's hair before turning his attention to Marinette's parents.

"I caught the end of the conversation," he explained quietly. "Sabine, Tom—I'm _so _sorry for my father's behavior. I—" tears welled up in his eyes, and he clutched Marinette against his chest, "I don't want to be away from Marinette. I don't ever want to be away from her."

Marinette nodded in agreement, holding onto Adrien as if he were her lifeline.

Sabine looked on as her daughter and Adrien embraced, and felt her heart ache for the pair. Sure, they hadn't been together for long, but Sabine had a feeling about this.

She was never wrong about her feelings.

"Maman," Marinette whimpered, clinging to Adrien, "I don't _want _to break up with Adrien. I love him."

Sabine observed the kids for a moment longer, her rage melting into something more dangerous to someone like Gabriel Agreste. She strode forward and gently pushed the children towards the back door.

"You won't," she promised, "Now go inside and relax. Your father and I have things to take care of."

When the door clicked shut, she turned to Tom.

"Honey, hand me the phone. I have some calls to make."


End file.
